Only Hope
by Mrs Carly Corinthos
Summary: What happens when the most popular guy at school falls for the shy, tutor girl? Naley. And friends threaten to tear them apart. Will their love survive? Based on A Walk To Remember.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own OTH, although if I did, the whole last half of the second season, never would have happened and I would be rich, however, I do not sadly, so please don't sue.

Okay so I was reading A Walk To Remember, and then watching the movie and I got a crazy idea to make a Naley fanfic with the premise of AWTR, it's not going to follow the movie or the book exactly, but it will have the same general idea. And yes I know I have a ton of fanfic to finish, I just had this idea and really wanted to get started on it and besides I love both Naley and AWTR, so what better way than to combine them and make them one.

**Prologue**

If you ever passed by Tree Hill, North Carolina, you probably would never know it was a town. It was a bit on the small side, it was one of those places where everyone knew each other, they knew the secrets, they knew everything and I do mean everything about each other. You might notice the charming Karen's Cafe, it was the first place visitors heard of and it was the first place they went for food, Karen's Cafe, had the best coffee in town and one of the nicest owners. Then there was Tric, which was the club in town, famous bands had performed there from Fall Out Boy to Jack's Mannequin to All American Rejects, bands that were still famous even today. And if you wondered around some more, you would see the Rivercourt, the famous Rivercourt where basketball stars Lucas Scott and Nathan Scott spent their time practicing, and then there was the high school, where basketball coach Whitey Durham, won his first championship and where he won his last one when Lucas and Nathan were seniors in high school, he was mentor, tutor and friend to all, though he was strict at times, but inside he was just a big giant teddy bear and where famous fashion designer Brooke Davis Scott went too school and where famous artist Peyton James got her start.

And lastly, you will arrive at iron gates, that was the cemetery, when you walk in you will see dozens of tombstones and trees, but walk towards the center, you will see a concrete angel sitting there, she was beautiful, she had wings, a small smile on her face, her hair flowing down and her hands cupped together, as if she was waiting for heaven to just lift her home again, besides her was a man, he was sitting, but his eyes were on something in the tallest tree, if you followed his gaze upward, you would see what his eyes were on, a heart and inside carved the initials N.S and H.J., and underneath were the words Always and Forever, you had to look really closely to see it, it was barely there after 50 years, but it was there.

And this is the story of Always and Forever. A love so powerful it would span a lifetime and beyond. Forever was quite a long time actually but in the reality of things, when you were that deeply in love, you never would feel it, it would just feel like a day to you.

And this is the story I'll be telling you, a story about true love that defined all obstacles, but in the end, it was a love so powerful that it could survive anything life threw at them. If you glanced at the base of the statues there were bronze plates. The first said

"Haley James Scott- Beautiful and Loving Wife, Sweet Mother, Great Sister, Great Singer, The Best Daughter and Best Friend to All, a beautiful, honest, sweet spirit that has brought light into everyone she has been in contact with, she will remain in our hearts forever. 1989-2053."

and the second said

"Nathan Anthony Scott- Handsome and Caring Husband, Loving Father, Great Brother, Great Basket-Ball Star and the Best Son, a strong man who was inside as gentle as a lamb, he could touch and brighten any lonely soul. 1990-2054."

And this was their tribute as I sat down in the shade of the beautiful tree and took out a journal and a pen and looking directly at the statues and thinking back to the two people they represented and the love that I so desperately wanted to get across. If you were to ask anyone over the age of 55 that live in this small town, they might be able to tell you the story that happened almost 45 years earlier. They would tell you of the greatest love story to ever hit Tree Hill, which claimed two unsuspecting people and basically the town when it happened. It just shows you how great two lives could hold on such a small town. It shows that there really could be a modern day Romeo and Juliet, but it would lack the tragic ending that people come across when they see it in movies, books or in television.

And as I sat in the shade of the tree, looking at the statues, I realized their story could finally be told, that I would be the one to write the greatest love story and that when I finished, you would laugh and most importantly cry, but realize that love does exist and this story will touch your heart, just like it touched mine so many years ago.

--------------------  
Okay so that's the prologue, It's not really that long, but it's kind of an intro to the first chapter. I'm going for around 20 chapters, maybe a little more, but it will be around 20. So please leave feedback.


	2. The Beginning

**Chapter One**

Haley carefully woke up, it was a school day and she had to get ready, but she was just so tired, that is until Peyton burst into the room. Peyton says, "Baby Girl come on, we're going to be late." Haley lets out a sigh.

You see Peyton and her were twins, but Peyton was the oldest one and they couldn't be more opposite. Sure at home they got along, at school it was a whole another matter. Haley was the shy, smart, tutor girl, she was quiet/withdrawn and kind of plain and she was a religious freak, Peyt on the other hand was the pretty/popular/cheerleader, so much like their older sister Taylor. Peyton was also extremely overprotective of her younger sister. Haley gets out of bed, quickly dresses, in plain jeans and a t-shirt. Peyt sits impatiently on the bed while Haley gets dressed.

Peyt says, "Come on Hales."

Haley storms out and goes, "Fine are you happy? I'm ready."

Peyt lets out a laugh and goes,"Yeah I'm happy, let's go Baby Gurl."

They head down to the kitchen where Keith and Deb are.

Keith says,"Hi Haley Bub, Peyton." Haley grins at the childhood nickname and kisses Keith on the cheek.

Haley says,"Hi daddy, mom."

Peyton says,"Hi dad, mom."

They sit down to breakfast and after eating, Peyton looks at the clock.

Peyton says, "Let's go Hales; we don't want to be late."

Keith says, "Be home in time for dinner."

Haley says, "Aren't we always daddy?"

Haley and Peyton walk out the door and head to Peyton's car and get in, while Peyton drives off.

Keith and Deb James were happily married. Keith was a journalist and Deb well she was an ex-beauty queen/model, now she was a receptionist at a doctor's office but though both worked, they made sure they were home when the girls came home from school; they made a constant effort to eat dinner together as a family. Keith and Deb kissed before heading off to their jobs.

Peyton pulled into the Tree Hill High parking lot, and pulling into a space. Before getting out of the car and heading towards her friends Brooke Davis, Lucas Scott, Nathan Scott, Jake Jaglieski, Skills, Bevin and Alexia. All eyes were on her, she was by far one of the most popular girls at school and one of the prettiest, and no one noticed the brown haired girl that followed her.

Brooke Davis was the head cheerleader, and kind of a bch at times, she was dating Lucas Scott, one of the Scott brothers. Then there was Jake, who was dating Peyton. And Skills and Bevin were dating each other, now Alexia and Nathan weren't exactly dating; they were friends with benefits and nothing more.

Nathan Scott was the younger Scott brother, by one year. They were both great at basketball, inherited by their dad, the infamous Dan Scott, Dan now owned a chain of dealerships but he wanted the both out of his sons and sometimes they hated it, but the one light in their lives besides their "girls" was their mom, a nice, sweet, caring woman, she was always there for her boys and they loved her for it, she was Karen Roe Scott and she owned Karen's Cafe, the boys and their friends could often be seen hanging out there after basketball/cheer practice, besides Karen's was so inviting.

Haley let out a small smile when she saw her friends, Mouth, Tim, Junk, Fergie, Rachel, Callie, Erica and Teresa. She went up and joined them. Haley's friends were all like her, well mostly.

Mouth was a computer genius, he anchored the Ravens games, Tim well even though he was on the basketball team, never really felt like he fit in, besides he was kind of the butt of the joke with his friends and with the b-ball team, he was often referred to as Dim, but just because he didn't get it half the time, was no indication on how smart he was because he clearly was smart, he just didn't think.

Then there was Junk and Fergie, they were poor and they wanted to make the basketball team, but didn't. Then there was Rachel, now she was a cheerleader, but she was hated by the popular girls, because she was slutty and at one time had wanted Lucas Scott for herself, Brooke couldn't for the life of her stand her and the feeling was mutual.

Teresa too was a cheerleader but she was Rachel's sidekick so the girls hated her too, it was kind of funny, because she used to be popular until she became friends with Rachel. Erica was dating Mouth, and she didn't fit in either, she was student council president but that's because she ran unopposed, she was quiet, no one really noticed her or cared, until she met Mouth and the group, they took her in and she felt whole for once in her life.

Lastly there was Callie, who was exactly like Haley. She was the newest one of the group, having just joined them a year ago, but she fit in and that was that. They hung out at The Rivercourt, it was where Junk, Fergie and Tim practiced basketball and the girls sat and cheered them on.

As the bell rang, the two groups headed off to their different classes and after school, the popular group headed to the gym and part of the non-popular group did too, Haley, Callie and Erica headed to the tutor center and Junk, Mouth and Fergie headed to the Rivercourt, where the rest of the group would meet them later. After tutoring, Haley, Callie and Erica went to the gym and waited for Tim, Rachel and Teresa, while sitting on the benches. Everyone was finishing practice, when Haley, Callie and Erica stood up and headed to meet Rachel and Teresa, when Haley bumped into Nathan.

Nathan says, "I'm sorry. Here let me help you up." Haley takes his hand as Nathan pulls her up and lets out a small smile.

Haley says," Thanks."

Nathan says, "No problem."

Just as Brooke and the rest of the popular gang walk up. Alexia puts her arms around Nate.

Alexia says, "Why are you talking to that loser anyway? Let's go baby."

Brooke says,"Yeah like she would ever stand a chance with you."

The girls start giggling and the group walk off together, Peyton looking back at her sister and mouthing sorry but Nathan also looked back at Haley, at the brown haired girl, he couldn't get her off his mind, he should be happy with Alexia, but yet Haley was always on his mind, since the night Haley saw through him, saw through his facade and his jerky ways and saw the real him and she told him and he knew she was right, but he couldn't like Haley, it wasn't in his gene pool. He was Nathan Scott, one of the most popular guys at school; he could not and would not fall for Haley James, the shy, quiet tutor girl.

Haley glanced back at Nathan. She too remembered that night, it was weird because all this time she thought of Nathan as a jerk, until that night, when the barriers broke down and she saw Nathan for who he was, a caring, sensitive individual and he sure was hot, but she couldn't fall for him either, she knew how he played girls, how he would just throw them away like they meant nothing to him and she couldn't live with that, she wouldn't date Nathan Scott, she couldn't fall for him and she sure as hell didn't want him, at least that's what she kept telling herself.

But those two would be wrong, something was going to happen that was going to bring them closer together and they would never know what would hit them and it was going to be the start of their great love story.

---------------------------------------  
See I told you it would be different than the book and movie. But I wanted to throw my own spin on things; I hope you enjoyed it anyway. It might be kind of boring because there's a lot of intro stuff going on, but I wanted to introduce the two groups and hey there's a little Naley, lol, only one part, but there will be more, I promise.

**Please review and comment, it will make me happy.**

Love, Gracie


	3. The Tutors

**Chapter Two**

A few weeks had passed since the latest incident and you can pretty much say things returned to normal, the two groups were more or less separated, they didn't talk, they barely acknowledged each other. Well of course Peyton and Haley had to talk, they were sisters, but it was different at school, if they didn't have the same last name, no one would even know they were related or twins. But little did they know, things were about to take a turn and for the better.

Haley sat in Math class; she was paying attention to the teacher Mrs. Woods, when Nathan Scott strolled into the class, late as usual. Of course he could get away with it, he was Nathan Scott. Nathan glanced around the class room and took the only empty seat left, right beside Haley, who glared at him, before looking at the board and copying the notes.

Nathan whispers,"Hey Haley, where are we?"

Haley whispers back, "Chapter 7, page 251."

Nathan says, "Thanks." He turns his book to the page they are out and takes out his notebook.

Nathan whispers again, "Haley, can I borrow a pencil?"

Haley sighs and gives him a pencil.

Nathan says, "Thanks, you're the best."

Haley smiles a little, before going back to taking notes.

Mrs. Woods continues talking, when someone walks in with a note. She glances at it.

Mrs. Woods says, "Haley James and Nathan Scott, Principal Turner wants to see you both right now. Grab your books and go."

Haley and Nathan look at each other. Nathan thinking what the hell did he do now and Haley thinking why does the principal want to see me, I didn't do anything. Haley and Nathan gather their books and go to the principal's office.

Sami says,"Oh good Haley and Nathan, the principal's expecting you, go right in."

Haley says, "Together?"

Sami says, "Yes, that's what he said."

They walk in.

Principal Turner says, "Good Haley and Nathan take a seat."

They sit.

Nathan says, "Why are we here?"

Haley says,"Yeah, I'm pretty sure I didn't do anything, and I'm always good."

Principal says,"Oh, you're not in trouble, there's just something I need to discuss with you."

Nathan says,"Yeah what?"

Principal Turner looks at Nathan and then proceeds to say, "It's simple really, see Nathan, you are failing English and Math, and you need to pass to stay on the team. Haley is a tutor."

Haley says, "So you want me to tutor him?"

Principal Turner says,"Yes."

Nathan and Haley say, "No way!"

Principal Turner says, "Maybe you didn't hear me, see Haley will tutor you Nathan, or you will be kicked off the team. And by the way, I'm not through yet."

Haley says, "Fine I'll tutor him."

Nathan says, "What else is there?"

Principal Turner smiles and says," I'm glad you asked that Nathan. See Haley over here is failing PE; now all she needs to do is win a basketball game to pass, so you are going to tutor her."

Haley says, "You have got to be kidding me?"

Nathan laughs and says, "You're failing PE? How the heck do you manage that? It's like the easiest class in the world."

Haley says,"Yeah well I'm athletically challenged."

Nathan says,"Yeah I kind of figured."

Principal Turner says," So is it a deal or not?"

Nathan says, "So basically you want the two of us to tutor each other?"

Principal Turner says, "Yes and it's the perfect plan, bring together the non-popular and the popular people, by doing this, I think it's perfect."

Haley wasn't incredibly blind to what Principal Turner was trying to do.

Haley says, "Fine, I'll do it, if Nathan agrees."

Nathan says, "It's fine with me."

Principal Turner says, "Fine, then I expect you to meet every day after practice and regular tutoring for Haley. Now that's done, you guys can go back to class."

Just then the bell rings signaling lunch, in which case, Haley and Nathan proceeded to leave the office and head off their separate ways, Haley to join her friends and Nathan to join his.

Lucas grins and says, "So little brother what did Principal Turner want?"

Nathan says, "Nothing much. He said I had to get a tutor, because I was failing English and Math. And if I didn't, then he was kicking me off the team."

Brooke laughs and says, "Anyone we know?"

Nathan says, "Of course not."

Nathan quickly glanced at Haley. Nathan didn't want to tell his friends that Haley was tutoring him or that he was tutoring her. He knew what his friends would think about it, they would harass Haley, especially Alexia and Brooke, who didn't like her in the first place, the guys they would make fun of him and most of all, he didn't want to hurt Haley. He was a jerk on the outside, but deep inside, he was a nice, caring, sensitive person and just something made him, not want to hurt the pretty brown-haired girl that remained in his mind.

Meanwhile- at Haley's table

Her friends were all wondering what Principal Turner wanted too.

Haley smiles and says, "Well I'm failing PE and he said I needed to get a tutor to help me pass, or I wouldn't."

Tim says, "Is that all, that's easy, we will tutor you."

He points to Junk and Fergie.

Haley says,"Um no you don't understand. Principal Turner assigned someone."

Rachel says," Anyone we know?"

Haley says, "One of the jocks on the team."

Callie laughs and says, "Well as long as it's not Nathan Scott, you're safe."

Haley laughs along with her friends.

Haley says,'"Nathan? Please? I would never agree to that."

Haley glances quickly at Nathan, who's looking at her. They lock eyes, for only a second, before she turns back to her friends. Haley didn't want to tell her friends that Nathan was tutoring her, or she was tutoring him, but for different reasons then Nathan's. She didn't want her friends to know, she didn't associate with Nathan, nor did she want too, she needed her friends to think that she still hated Nathan and the popular group. She had no desire to tell them that Nathan was always on her mind and that she felt herself being strangely attached to him.

Neither Nathan nor Haley could know that someone was watching them and that someone was determined to make sure that Nathan and Haley stayed far apart from each other. That someone was Alexia. Alexia had seen the glance between Nathan and Haley and when they locked eyes, she felt something. She saw the connection and she was determined to break it, because Nathan Scott was hers and she wasn't about to loose him to Tutor Girl. She would do everything in her power to keep him hers. Sure they weren't dating, but she knew if Nathan and Haley were that connected, that eventually he would end their "Friends With Benefit" relationship and sadly, she needed it. She needed to feel special, she needed to somehow feel in just those brief moments when they were together, that she was Nathan's Girl and she wasn't about to let some shy, quiet girl and especially not Haley James steal him away from her.

---------------------------------  
Okay so that's the second chapter, I know I twisted it, with having them both tutor each other, but it's something I wanted to do, besides I thought it would be a good idea. Okay so there will be more Naley in the next chapter, because that's when I'm starting the tutoring sessions, but they won't be getting together, for a few more chapters, I haven't decided yet, I need them to form a relationship before I move on and have them actually dating. And they have a slight problem, Alexia, who will not give Nathan up that easily.


	4. Tutoring Session 1

**Chapter Three**

The next day, Haley was sitting at the bench at the Rivercourt. Nathan and her had talked about it and decided in the early mornings they would meet at the docks, before school, for his tutoring sessions, mainly because it was the only place Haley felt safe. Nathan had suggested the tutor center, but no way was Haley going to let her friends see her tutoring Nathan, after she said she wasn't. So the docks it was.

The Rivercourt was chosen for Haley's tutoring place, where Nathan would coach her in basketball. This was a mutual decision. Haley had her own reasons for not practicing at the gym and Nathan had his, they were pretty similar in that neither wanted their friends to see them together. So the Rivercourt it was.

Haley glanced at her watch, she had to be home in less than an hour and Nathan Scott was late as usual. She sighed with impatience, some people had lives you know. Nathan snuck up behind her.

"Hi." Haley screams before turning around and seeing Nathan laughing. Haley slaps him on the arm. 

"Oww, Haley, what was that for."

Haley says,"That was so not funny Nathan. Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

Nathan says,"All right, I'm sorry."

Haley frowns and says,"Fine, now can we start? I have to be home in less than an hour for dinner."

"You acutually eat dinner as a family?" Nathan says shocked.

Haley says,"Yeah. Mom and Daddy insist. We have to eat dinner and breakfast as a family. Peyt and I don't really mind all that much though. Why? Don't you guys eat together?"

Nathan starts laughing and says,"That's a good one. No we don't. See dinners at my house normally consist of Dad at the dealership, Mom working at the cafe and Lucas and I sitting in front of the TV with food Mom saved for us, sometimes Luke and I join her at the cafe. But I don't believe we have eaten together as a whole family in 10 years." 

Haley says,"Oh I'm sorry."

Nathan says,"You know even when I said that it sounded depressing. Don't be sorry. It's better this way. Dad is somewhat of a control freak. All he ever does is push Lucas and I to achieve in basketball and be what he's not."

"Is that why you and Lucas are so good at it?"

Nathan says,"I guess, that's part of the reason. The other one is we push each other to achieve, to be the best at basketball, because it's our way out. Out of Tree Hill and out of Dad's life."

Haley frowns at this statement. She would never want to be apart from her family, they were all incredibly close, even her older sister Taylor, who didn't even live at home anymore. But this was something completely new to her, that families could acutually live like that. And it was happening to Nathan, she always thought he was just some jerk and now she was finally seeing the real him, the real Nathan Scott and not the popular, basketball star.

Nathan had no idea what came over him. Why he just spilled all that stuff to Haley, but something about her, just made it so easy to talk to her. He didn't know why, he felt like he could tell her stuff that not even his best friends knew or even Alexia and she didn't judge him and make him feel like he was worthless or just a pretty face. Like he mattered.

Haley smiles slightly at him before glancing at her watch.

Haley says,"We better get started."

Nathan smiles back at her and says,"Yeah."

They walk over to the court, Nathan has his basketball and they walk to the middle.

Nathan says,"Why don't you just try shooting one basket? Then I can see where you're at and see how much practice you need."

Haley takes the ball and tries to make it into the basket, pathetically, it only goes about 3 feet and then lands. Nathan is cracking up.

Nathan says,"Okay you weren't kidding when you said you were going to fail PE. That was pathetic. I've seen 5 year olds shoot better than that."

"Hey, you're suppose to be tutoring me, not making fun of me." Haley says with a smile on her lips.

Nathan says,"I'm sorry, that was just so funny." He walks up behind her. And puts his arms around her.

"You have to push the ball up with the tips of your hands. And then keep your eye on the center of the backboard."

Haley tries it. "Like this?"

Nathan says,"Yeah now shoot."

Haley does and this time she does better, going 3 1/2 feet before falling.

Nathan says,"See that was better. Now try again and put a little more power into it."

Haley does and it still doesn't make it in.

"This sucks Nathan. I can't shoot that way."

Nathan says,"Well there's always the granny style."

Haley says,"What's that?"

Nathan grabs the ball and shows her. Haley laughs.

"Does that amuse you?" Nathan says with a little grin.

Haley says,'It's just you look ridiculous when you do that." Nathan says,"Yeah well, the thing is, do you think you can manage it? If you can, you're not completely helpless, we will still have to work on the other normal shooting, but we can do this for now."

Haley says,"I'll try." She does it granny style and makes it into the basket. Then turns to where Nathan is laughing.

"You think it's funny Pretty Boy?"

Nathan grins and says,"Yeah it is Tutor Girl."

She moves to hug him in a spur of a moment type of thing. She pulls back and says,"Thanks Nathan for helping me. You're seriously the best."

Nathan smiles and says,"You're welcome Hales."

Haley looks at her watch and says,"Oh I have to go, I'm going to be late."

Nathan says,"Okay. 6 tommorrow." Haley says,"Yeah."

She smiles, grabs her bag and leaves. Nathan's eyes following her. Nathan slowly turns and leaves too, heading to his car.

Neither noticing Alexia hidding in the distance. She had watched their whole little "tutoring session" and she wasn't happy. It took every ounce of her, not to go there and interupt or say something, but she couldn't.

Besides she had something deeper in mind, something that was bound to tear Haley and Nathan apart and would make Nathan hers again. But she would play along for now, pretend like she had no idea they were tutoring each other, like normal. And then one day her plan was going to explode and it would be a killer.

Alexia turned to leave. She in turn hadn't noticed Tim, who had watched her, Haley and Nathan.

He had so badly wanted to interupt, say something, but he couldn't. He knew how Nathan could be and he too saw their connection. Secretly, he had habored a crush on Haley for years, since they first met. And he would be damned if he let Nathan Scott hurt her. Haley and him were suppose to be together and he had had to deal with her other countless boyfriends and now that she was single, it was his chance. And he would date her, even if he had to get rid of Nathan in the process.

See Tim acted dumb, but he was acutually really smart and he had formed a plan and he was determined to break up Haley and Nathan too, make sure they stayed far away from each other, so he would have his chance with Haley.

He slowly left and the Rivercourt was empty once more. Haley and Nathan returned to their homes with smiles on their face, neither expecting that two of their best friends were plotting to break the "friendship" they had formed and make sure they stayed far apart from each other. All they focused on was the afternoon they shared together and how special it was.

And there it is. Wow, it's long, I think that's the longest chapter I've written for any of my fan fics. But hopefully you enjoyed it, there was lots of Naley, to make up for the lack of them in the first two chapters. Oh and the Tim thing, that was just something that popped into my head, I did know I wanted him to have a crush on her though.

As for happy Naley, it will be coming up, when, not sure, but it will happen. It is a Naley love story after all, but it wouldn't be complete without the drama and there will be plenty of that before they hook up. 

**Please read and review. Comments are love.**

Love,  
Gracie


	5. The Unthinkable

**Chapter Four**

Haley was sitting at a table on the docks the next morning, with two cups of coffee and her books, waiting again for Nathan. Can't that boy ever be on time. They only had one hour before she had to go home so her family wouldn't expect anything suspicious was going on. She glances at her watch, just as Nathan arrives and sits down across from her, with his books and cap'n'crunch.

She glances at him and says,"You're late again. And we only have an hour. I have to go home first before my family suspects something's going on."

"I know I'm sorry. But I brought cap'n'crunch." He opens the box and a prize bag, inside is one of those cheep plastic rings.

"Hold out your hand."

"Stop it Nathan."

"Come on."

She holds out her hand and Nathan puts it on her right hand. "Don't say I never gave you anything." He says with his famous smirk.

Haley smiles slightly and says,"I have something for you too pretty boy."

"Yeah what?" Nathan grins.

Haley says,"A lesson in English." She says with a smile. Nathan smiles too, at how she totally led him on thinking she actutually got him something.

She hands him a cup of coffee. "Here I bought you this." Nathan takes it with a smile before handing her another cap'n'crunch box. Nathan says,"And this is for you."

"Okay let's get started." Haley says with a smile.

"Okay."

Haley says,"I haven't had cap'n'crunch since I was like 6. But I used to eat it every Saturday in front of the TV with a bowl of milk and sitting with Peyt and just watching cartoons." She grins at the memories.

Nathan says,"Yeah well, cap'n'crunch is the breakfast of champions." He grins at her.

After an hour of tutoring, they seperate and go their seperate ways, both heading home.

Haley arrived hoping Peyton was still asleep. She knew her parents would probably still be up, or at least her daddy. She walks in to find Keith sitting at the counter in the kitchen, reading the newspaper, coffee in hand. Deb was at the stove cooking. They both look up as Haley enters.

Keith says,"Hey sweetie. Where were you?"

Haley says,"Oh I just had an early morning tutoring session that's all."

Deb smiles at her daughter and says,"Oh. Anyone we know?"

Haley says,"No."

Haley sets the table and grabs a glass of OJ as Deb sets the food on the table, just as Peyton walks in.

Peyton says,"Hales, where were you?"

Haley says,"I had an early morning tutoring session, why?"

"No reason, it's just when I walked into your room and didn't see you and your bed made, I thought you had finally gotten some." Peyton grins.

"Peyton Elizabeth James."

"Sorry mom, dad."

"No such luck sis." Hales grins.

They sit down and eat before Peyton and Haley head off to school. Deb and Keith have their arms around each other and kiss before going their seperate ways.

**Back at The Scotts' House**

Nathan has arrived home and let himself in to find Karen in the kitchen, Lucas still upstairs and his dad no where to be found. He walks into the kitchen. Karen looks up.

Karen says,"Nathan Michael Scott. Where were you?"

Nathan says,"Sorry mom, I just had some early morning tutoring."

Karen says,"Tutoring?"

Nathan says,"Yeah Principal Turner said I had too."

Karen says,"Oh, I was just worried when you weren't in your room. Sorry."

Nathan says,"It's okay Mom. Something smells good." As he grabs OJ from the fridge and sits down at the table. Karen sets the food out when Lucas comes in.

Lucas says,"Well hello to you Little Bro. Where were you?"

Nathan says,"Geesh, why does everyone keep asking me that. I had a tutoring session."

Lucas says,"Oh really, who with?"

Nathan says,"None of your business Big Brother."

Karen sighs and says,"Boys. Hurry up and eat, or you're going to be late for school."

Nathan says,"Sorry mom."

Lucas says,"Yeah sorry."

They sit and eat and then take off for school, Karen heads out the door.

Haley and Nathan arrive at school, arriving within seconds of each other, before heading out to their respective friends.

Alexia flashes a smile as Nathan walks up. She gently kisses him. Alexia says,"Hey babe what's up?"

Haley manages to steal a glance over as Alexia kisses him, she felt her stomach turn. She couldn't be jealous. She wouldn't be jealous. He was Nathan Scott and she was just tutoring him.

She turned towards Tim as he walks up putting his arm around her.

Haley smiles and says,"Timmy."

Tim says,"Don't call me Timmy. You know I hate that."

Haley says,"That's why we do it."

She laughs along with the rest of her friends as Nathan looks at her.

When Tim walked up and put his arm around her, Nathan wanted so badly to go over and rip his arm off Haley shoulders. Wanted so badly to say keep your hands off her, she's mine. She's mine? Where the hell did that come from? She was just his tutor, she wasn't dating him. Come on Nathan, you can't do this. She's just your tutor, she doesn't want you.

The bell rings and both groups head to their classes, after school in the gym, Alexia has cornered Tim.

Alexia says,"Don't forget our plan."

Tim says,"What plan?"

Alexia says,"The plan where we break up Nathan and Haley, Dim."

Tim says,"Oh that plan. Like I would forget. I get Hales, you get Nathan. It works out for both of us."

Alexia and Tim break apart as they head back to the basketball and cheerleading teams. Nathan walks up to Alexia.

"What was that about?" Nathan asks.

Alexia smiles and says,"Oh nothing, I just wanted to tell Dim not to mess up again."

Nathan says,"Oh."

After practice and Haley and Callie making their way to the gym. Haley and Callie start getting up and heading over to their friends, when Haley suddenly turns pale and faints. No one hears the screams from Callie, Peyton, Rachel and Teresa, as they make their way over to Haley. Well at least Nathan doesn't. All he was focused on was getting to Haley. He quickly made it to her side and picked her up and moved down the bleachers, laying her on the ground, checking for pulse.

"She has a pulse and she's breathing. It's weak though. Someone call 911." Nathan says.

Rachel says,"It's on it's way." Peyton kneels down besides her sister.

Peyton says,"Come on Hales you can't do this. I'm sorry. Just wake up please."

Hales still hasn't come too when the ambulence arrives and wheels her out of the building. Peyton gets in and both groups of friends decided to follow in their cars.

**Please read and review. Okay so it's not that long and it's not really a cliffhanger or a lot of NH. But I'm leading up to them and they should be together within the next few chapters, but they will be officially dating soon. **

Love,  
Gracie


	6. Reality and Dreams

**Chapter Five**

It was now a few days later, and Haley was still in the hospital. The doctors, they had to run tests, because they didn't know what was wrong yet. Taylor had also come back to town, she wasn't going to let her baby sister go through this along and she brought her boyfriend Chris Keller. Taylor acted strong, she had too, but inside, she wasn't really. That's why she brought Chris, sure they have only been together for a year, but he helped her deal with her emotions. Because Taylor was scared for her baby sister.

Peyton knew Haley was scared, she could see it in her eyes, she also knew her parents were too. She heard it, when they whispered to each other, when they whispered with the doctors. She knew they didn't know what was going on with Haley yet, but she felt it. She felt like something terrible was about to happen, and she couldn't deal with it. That's why she needed her friends, there for her. She vowed she would make a change, if something terrible were to happen to Haley. She would defend her sister, she would stand up to Brooke and Alexia, she would talk to Haley at school. She had too, but she couldn't get through this if something really was wrong with Haley, if she didn't. Because Haley was her baby sister.

Keith and Deb just looked at each other. They were scared, though they tried not to show it. They were scared for their baby girl. They didn't know what was wrong, but they knew it had to be something bad, because why else would the doctors be running test after test after test. Something was wrong with their baby girl and they couldn't stand the thought.

_Sarabeth is scared to death  
To hear what the doctor will say_

Haley was scared. She was so scared, it scared her sometimes. But she didn't want to let it show. Besides she knew it would worry her parents and her sisters. She didn't want anyone to know she was scared. She didn't want to know what the doctors would say. Because she knew it would be something bad, she felt it, it was her body, she knew something was wrong. And as long as she didn't know, she could pretend it was nothing, she could pretend it was just the flu or some rare flu and she would get better. She could pretend that she was normal and things would be okay.

Nathan was sitting out in the waiting room. With his friends and Haley's friends on the opposite side of the room. He tried to tell himself, he was there for Peyton, or that's the way he acted. Inside, he was there for Haley. Because it scared him when he fainted, it scared him so much to know that something was wrong, that he might lose her, he would never see her pretty face in school, he would never see her smile, never be able to tell her that he liked her, and realized what might have been. It was then that he decided that he would break things off with Alexia. If Haley just made it through, he would break things off and he would ask Haley out on a date and he hoped that she would say yes. Because he didn't want to lose her again, he didn't want to feel the way he did when he saw her faint. He wanted to be Haley James' Boyfriend and he didn't care what his brother or friends had to say, he would be, somehow, someway, he would get her to go out with him.

_She hasn't been well  
Since the day that she fell  
And the bruise, it just won't go away_

She hadn't been well since the day that she fainted. She knew it. She kept getting sick, getting dizzy, since the day she fainted until now and she had a bruise on her leg, that hasn't gone away yet. That was why she was scared. Scared to feel what she was feeling, scared because she knew what the signs were. She knew and there was nothing she could do about it.

_So she sits and she waits with her mother and dad_

There wasn't anything Haley could do but wait, with her mother and father on one side and her sisters on the other. Nothing she could do. And the waiting was killing her. It was killing her parents and her sisters too, the waiting. She wished they would just come in and tell her what was wrong already. Instead of keeping them waiting.

And it was then, that the doctors walked in. Doctor White, was her primary physican, but there was one new doctor, she has never seen before Dr. Knight.

_Between the red cells and white  
Something's not right  
But we're gonna take care of you_

Six chances in ten it won't come back again  
With the therapy were gonna try  
It's the strongest there is  
I think we caught it in time

"I'm sorry Haley, I wish the news were something else. The results show you have Acute Lymphocytic Leukemia, or often refered to as ALL. It's the leukemia most often found in children and adults. But with chemotherpy, there's a good chance that you will beat it."

Her mom had broken down and was crying, her dad was holding her mom and her sisters, they were shocked, Haley herself didn't know what to do.

Haley looked at Doctor White.

Haley says,"Are you going to be treating me?"

"No. I've taken care of you since you were a baby, Haley. I know every broken bone, every scrape, every illness. But I can not treat you for this. You need a specialist, and that's Doctor Knight. She can answer any questions you guys might have. I have to go. Good luck Haley."

And with that she was gone and Haley was left with her parents, her siblings and a doctor that she didn't know.

Keith says,"Doctor Knight, how soon do we need to start treatments?"

"Since you are already here in the hospital. We can start soon."

Deb looked at Doctor Knight and says,"What if we decided to skip treatments, just forgot this and take Haley home."

Doctor White looks at Deb seriously and says,"That would be unwise Mrs. James. Untreated, most cancer patients, die within the first year."

"I don't want to die."

Doctor White smiled and says,"That's why you are here. To live."

Keith says,"Is there any other treatments?"

"Chemo is the best treatment for this kind of cancer, there's two types, you will take pills by mouth and take it through an iv. However if chemo, doesn't work, we'll cross the bridge if we get too it, there's also a bone marrow transplant. We will test you families, your best bet is a twin or your siblings. If we need it, we will do the transplant, but for now chemo."

Haley says,"Do I have to have surgery?"

"We have to give you a venous access device, basically it's just a plastic tube that goes into one of your veins, so we can do chemo and take blood samples easier with not as much needle pokes. That's it. The surgery will take about 3-4 hours and then we can start chemo tommorrow. You guys can have a few minutes to say goodbye, before we start prepping for surgery."

_Sarabeth is scared to death  
Cause the doctor just told her the news_

Haley was scared, but she knew she had to go through with everything. It would make her will. But she had one request.

"Peyton, please don't tell anyone yet. It's okay to tell Chris, but I don't want anyone else to know."

"But Haley, they are all out there, they are going to want to know what happened."

"I can't Peyton. Please promise me. I don't want their pitty, just promise me that you won't say anything, don't tell anyone. I want to tell them myself."

Peyton says,"Fine I promise. Bye Hales, I'll be right outside when you're done."

Taylor says,"I love you little sis, you'll be okay."

"Princess, mom and I will be right outside, waiting, we aren't going to leave you baby. We love you."

And then her family left and she was left alone. She closed her eyes.

_Sarabeth closes her eyes  
And she dreams she's dancing  
Around and around without any cares  
And her very first love is holding her close  
And the soft wind is blowing her hair_

Haley dreamt that she was dancing, things were normal, she didn't have cancer, she didn't have to have surgery, she wasn't sick.

And she dreamed of Nathan. He held her close to him, as they danced under the moonlight as the wind blew her hair. She looked so beautiful, so perfect, and then Nathan leaned in and kissed her and it felt so right. That it was real and it wasn't a dream.

She dreamt of a life with Nathan, getting married, having children, feeling loved, like all that mattered to her was she was Mrs. Haley James Scott. She liked the sound. But it was only in her dreams, but little did she know how true her dreams were about to become.

**And there you go with chapter five. You know for once, one of my fanfics, acutually made me cry. I know there wasn't a lot of Naley. Sorry, but I needed to get out Haley's emotions, dealing with her illness and just what's going on in her mind. Oh the song I used was Skin- Rascal Flatts, because I love the song and it fit so perfectly with this chapter.**

More Naley to come. And don't worry, everyone is going to find out Haley has cancer soon, probably in the next chapter or at least Nathan will.

Please read and review, it makes me happy.

Love,  
Gracie


	7. Through Tragedy, Comes Faith

**Thanks for the reviews you guys. And I know you guys want lots of Naley and I promise it's coming, maybe even by the end of this chapter. Just have faith, it will happen.**

**Chapter Six**

The James family minus Haley of course, walk out to the waiting room where Peyton heads to her friends, Taylor to Chris and Deb and Keith to a corner to talk.

Brooke glances up as Peyton walks over.

"P. James, what is it? How's Haley?"

Peyton looks at her best friend Brooke and doesn't know what to say as her friends look on waiting for news on Haley. She noticed that Tim and Rachel have stood up from where they sat on the opposite side of the room.

"Tim, Fergie, Junk, Mouth, Erica, Rachel, Teresa, Callie, you guys need to hear this too."

As Haley's friend make their way over, Alexia grabs Peyton's arm.

"Oww. What the hell Alexia."

"What are you doing Peyton? We can't be seen with them. They are trash, it will ruin our reputation."

Peyton is just about to tell Alexia off, she had just enough of Alexia and her "ways", when Nathan steps up.

"Do you ever think of anyone but yourself Alexia? Those are Haley's best friends. They deserve to know what's going on with her. I'm sure if Peyton was in that position, we would want the same thing. They deserve to know, more than us, because they were there for Haley, when we made fun of her or ignored her. They are her best friends, we are more like her worst enemies. So you what Alexia? We do not want you here, you can go home. Because you don't care about Haley. Hell, you don't even care about Peyton. If you did, you wouldn't have said that. We are through."

Alexia frowns, she couldn't believe Nathan would have the nerve to talk to her like that, she was Alexia. No one talked to her that way. She puts on a perfect smile.

"Come on Natey, that's the way I am."

"No Alexia, I mean it, we are through, I don't know what I ever saw in you. All you care about is yourself."

She then turns towards Brooke.

"Come on Brooke."

Sure her and Alexia were a lot alike, but she would never have gone that far.

"No Alexia, Nathan is right."

"Oh like you weren't going to say it too."

"Acutually I wasn't. Because I acutually have a heart. Yes, you and I are alike in some ways Alexia, but I would never be that cruel, especially to one of my best friends. Peyton wanted them to hear about Haley, and I accepted that. But you don't even care about Peyton or Haley. So what are you still doing here? Go home Alexia, you are not wanted here and we sure as hell don't want to see your face around here again."

Alexia storms off, past Haley's friends. She swore revenge on Haley, because of her, she was kicked off the "it" group. She would find a way to get Haley back, if it was the last thing she did.

Tim glances as Alexia storms past then looks at Peyton.

"How's Haley, Peyton? Is she okay?"

Peyton glances at Tim. She really didn't want to lie to her friends or Haley's friends, but she had too for Haley. It's what Haley wanted.

"It's just some rare kind of flu. She has to stay in the hospital for a few more days, while they take care of it, but she should be fine."

Nathan glances at Peyton. He could read Peyton like a book. They were friends for a long time and they even dated when they were little. She could tell Peyton was covering, which could only mean that something was really wrong with Haley and his heart broke.

Of course none of her or Haley's friends could tell that something really was wrong. But she somehow knew Nathan would. They connected, even as kids, he knew when she lied, he knew things about her that she never told the rest of her friends, because he could tell just by looking in her eyes, what she was feeling. She didn't know why, but that's just the way it was.

Brooke says,"That doesn't sound so bad."

Rachel looks over.

"Can we see her?"

"No it's only family for now and even then we have to put on scrubs. You guys should go home, I'll call if there's any news on Haley."

"Are you sure you don't want us to stay Peyton?" Brooke asks.

"I'm sure Brooke, go. I promise to call if there's news."

So Peyton and Haley's friends leave, all except Nathan and Jake.

Jake looks at Peyton.

"Honey, are you sure everything's okay?"

Peyton breaks down then, Jake puts his arm around her and leads her to a corner, followed by Nathan.

"What's wrong Peyton? Something is wrong with Haley right?" Nathan asks.

"I promised her I wouldn't say anything."

"Then it's something bad." Jake says.

"Yes. Haley has cancer. She's in surgery, but she has to have chemo later on. I just I couldn't keep it in. I had to tell someone. I couldn't keep it to myself."

"It's okay baby, everything will be okay." Jake says as he hugs her.

Nathan just looks shock. His Haley has cancer. This can't be happening, he feels like his whole world is crashing down.

Just then Doctor Knight walks out and Peyton, Deb and Keith stand up and head over to them, followed by Jake and Nathan.

Doctor Knight says,"She made it through surgery. She's in recovery right now, but we'll move her to a regular room in a little while, then you guys can go up to see her. Family only."

A few hours later

After Peyton, Deb and Keith went to see Haley, Nathan snuck in there. He wasn't family, but he had to see her. Make sure she was okay.

As he went to her room, he saw Haley lying there. She was sleeping, but she looked so much like an angel.

He sat by her bedside and held her hand.

"I don't know if you can hear me Haley. But I'm sorry. I'm sorry for making fun of you, for not sticking up for you. But it was really because I was hiding my feelings about you. I like you Haley, maybe I've always known it. But when you fainted, I felt my world caving in. And then Peyton told me you had cancer, don't be mad at her, she didn't want too, but Jake and I kind of forced it out of her, but I felt my heart cave in, like I couldn't believe it was happening to you Haley. The thought that I could lose you is tearing me apart inside. I love you so much. I can't live without you. I want to be your boyfriend Haley."

He gets up to leave when her soft voice brings him back.

"Nathan?"

He comes over to her and sits down again.

"Haley, you're awake."

"Yes I am. I heard you Nathan. I heard everything. And I..."

"Haley, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that. I just seeing you, I don't know, it just tore me apart."

"Shut up Nathan. I need to say this. I don't hate you Nathan. I have always been attracted to you and I was scared too, scared that we wouldn't work, that your friends and mine would keep us apart. But being told I had cancer, I dreamt of you Nathan, I dreamt of a life with you. I love you too Nathan, more than you'll ever know and I want to be with you too."

"You mean it?"

"Yes I do."

They kiss and for one moment, they are happy.

**See I told you they would get together, didn't I. LOL, yes it wasn't until the end, but still it should be worth something right? LOL, they are together, they will face hardships, but they will remain together and look Alexia is gone, lol, she will be back however, but aren't you glad we got rid of her at least for the rest of the chapter. **

That being said, the rest of the friends are going to find out about Haley's sickness and definately more Naley to come, as well as drama.

Please read and review, it makes me happy.

Love,  
Gracie


	8. Love And Protection

**Chapter Seven**

Nathan and Haley had a perfect night, they were together and they woke up together. Yes the night staff had seen Nathan, but they looked so peaceful, Nathan with his arms wrapped around Haley in a protective manner, that they decided not to wake them up.

Nathan smiled at Haley, as the sunlight simmered in her hair, she looked so perfect, like an angel, so beautiful. He just couldn't believe that he was acutually with his Haley. That he was her boyfriend. That they were together. He didn't care what was to come, with teasing of his friends and brother, all he cared about was that he was with Haley now and they would be able to get through anything.

Haley smiled as she awoke. Nathan's arms wrapped around her. She just couldn't believe she was with Nathan. That they were dating. That they kissed for the first time. She had to make sure she wasn't dream, and she wasn't, Nathan was really here, with his arms wrapped around her.

They turned towards each other and kissed.

"I love you."

"I love you too, baby."

Keith, Deb, Peyton and Taylor clear their throats. Nathan and Haley turn to look and Nathan quickly gets out of the bed. Haley blushes.

"Um hi Mr. and Mrs. James."

"Nathan."

"What is going on here little sis?" Peyton asks.

"Oh well, nothing really. See last night Nathan snuck into my room. And well, he thought I was sleeping but I wasn't really, he was being so sweet, he apologized for the way he treated me in the past and then he said he liked me and I liked him too, so we decided officially to start dating."

Peyton looks at Haley and Nathan, she never thought mr. big shot Nathan Scott would ever look twice at her shy, little sister. Acutually that was a lie. Just like Nathan knew her inside and out, she knew him and add to that, that she and Haley were connected in so many ways, she knew Haley too. So truthfully, she did see it. She saw the connection Nathan and Haley had, she saw it, even when they acted like they hated each other. She saw the way they felt about each other, and maybe she was happy for them, maybe being the key word. See she knew Nathan's reputation with girls and now more than ever she didn't want them to date. Haley was sick, she might not get well, she could even die, but she didn't need Nathan. If he hurt her, Peyton would kill him. She was worried, but she tried not to let it show.

Taylor, Keith and Deb were oblivious to what was going through Peyton's mind. They could see how happy Haley was and they just thought Nathan was nice. They could see Nathan made Haley happy and that's all they cared about, because they were worried about Haley, so they offered congratulations. Keith even shook Nathan's hand.

Haley smiled when she told her family the news. She was just so happy that she was dating Nathan Scott, it was like a dream come true. She was glad her parents and oldest sister were happy for her. Then she looked at Peyton, who had on her fake smile. It was the smile that Peyton used with her friends, the one that said, you don't know what's going on with me and you never will. But Haley looked through that. She knew that Peyton was upset. She knew that Peyton knew Nathan and her inside out. She could tell what Peyton was thinking.

Nathan looked at Peyton too. Like Haley, he knew Peyton wasn't exactly thrilled with the news of them dating. But he would reassure her, he would tell her that he wasn't planning on hurting Haley, because he wasn't. He could never hurt her again, now that they were together, he would protect her with his life.

"Mom, Dad, Tay, Nate can you give Pey and I some alone time? We need to talk."

Keith, Deb and Taylor leave.

"Are you sure you'll be okay?"

"Yeah I'm sure Nate. Go."

"Okay, I'll be right outside if you need me."

Haley smiles at Nathan and they kiss before he leaves, leaving her alone with Peyton.

"Peyton, really it's okay. Nathan makes me happy. He's not going to hurt me. I promise. I know you know how Nathan is, but please, I need this. I need to be happy, because I'm scared Peyton, I'm scared this cancer will get to me, scared that I will not get through this, scared that I will die. I need Nathan, he makes me feel loved, he makes me feel like I matter. Can't you see Peyton? I need him, almost as much as I need you. Please, just try to accept this. I know you know Nathan, but please, I need him so much."

Peyton hugs Haley.

"I just don't want to see you get hurt Hales. You're my little sister. I'm protecting you. I know Nathan. I know how he is with women. I love Nathan to death, he's one of my close friends, but he has never seriously dated a girl, it was always friends with benefit. And I don't want to see you hurt."

"Protecting me? Peyton, you know I love you, right? But where were you, when I cried myself to sleep, because you and your so called friends ignored me at school. Or when someone would tease me. Or worse, try to be friends with me, when they found out I was your sister. Do you know how much that hurt me? And then to go home and pretend like everything was okay, have dinner with mom and daddy. It hurt me Peyton, that I wasn't included."

"Like you were any different Hales. Need I remind you, that you were off with your friends too. You ignored me too. Sure I might have been the popular one, but it didn't make it that much easier, to see you with your friends and ignoring me. And then going home and pretending like everything was okay."

"Yeah, well I only did that because you ignored me first, as soon as you joined the cheerleading squad and became popular, you ditched me, I wasn't like your friends. I felt like you didn't want anything to do with me."

"Yeah and you joined tutoring and made friends. So I guess we are even."

"Peyton, I know you want to protect me, but I can take care of myself. Trust me, please, give Nathan and me a shot."

"Fine, for you Hales, but if he hurts you, I swear I will kill him."

They laugh and Peyton hugs Haley again.

Nurse Jones walks in.

"Haley, it's time for your first round of chemo, we'll take you down and then you should be back up here in a couple of hours."

"Okay."

The nurse puts Haley in wheel chair and then they are off. Peyton goes outside to find Nathan in the hallway. She pulls him into Haley's now empty room.

"Peyton, what the hell?"

"Listen to me Nathan and listen good. I am only going to say this once. I know you Nathan. I know who you are and what you are capable of. But if you hurt my baby sister, I will come after you. She's sick, but she needs you, you make her happy. And that's all I want, but you hurt her and I will make you pay, it's a promise."

"Peyton, I'm not going to hurt her. I love her, more than I have loved anyone in my entire life. She means the world to me. I would never hurt her, I will protect her, I promise."

"Good that's what I wanted to hear. Now how about we get some lunch, Haley has chemo, we can see her later."

Nathan smiles as the two of them walk off together down to the cafeteria. Keith, Deb, Taylor and Chris had all decided to make their way home to pick a few things up before returning.

A few hours later, Haley's chemo was done and Nathan went in first to visit her. Haley smiles as Nathan goes up to her.

"I love you baby."

"I love you too."

They kiss.

"You know you're my life."

"And you're mine."

**And I'm done, sorry this chapter isn't that long, I wanted to finish it, I'll have everyone else find out next chapter.**

Reviews and comments are appreciated.


End file.
